friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 6 Wizyta u lekarza
Kolejny dzień, na szczęście wolny. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że czuję się...źle? Tak, to chyba dobre słowo. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam, ale po obiciu mordy tego blond modela, spuchł mi palec. Dziś więc jadę z mamą do lekarza, aby powiedział co mi jest...jak to lekarz. W sumie, chyba pora się ubrać. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do szafy. Wyciągnęłam z niej biały crop-top, jeansy z podwiniętymi nogawkami, oraz białe tenisówki (media). Dla dopełnienia pomalowałam usta na łososiowo, a rzęsy podkreśliłam maskarą. Akurat gdy skończyłam się szykować przyszła po mnie mama. Chwilę później siedziałam na przednim siedzeniu na miejscu pasażera. Moja rodzicielka miała piękną czarną Mazdę RX9, komfortowy samochód, a przede wszystkim szybki. Niestety ona nie potrafiła wykrzesać tego potencjału i przeważnie jeździła 50-100 km/h. Po kilku minutach byłyśmy już pod prywatną kliniką, no tak, moja mama do innej by mnie nie zabrała. Klinika miała nazwę "Anielicaaa", pochodzi od imienia założycielki i jednocześnie lekarki. -Dzień dobry!- Wykrzyknęła moja matka, gdy przekroczyłyśmy próg budynku. Od razu podeszła do nas zaprzyjaźniona pielęgniarka. -Witajcie Sabine i Marinette. Byłyście umówione?- Zapytała kobieta, na oko miała 30, góra 40 lat. Jej włosy o odcieniu truskawkowego blondu były związane w niedbałego koka, z którego wydostawały się pojedyncze pasma po bokach twarzy. Miała lekko garbaty, ale zgrabny nos i piwne oczy. Usta pomalowane czerwoną szminką układały się w przyjazny uśmiech, którego ja nie miałam zamiaru odwzajemnić. Nie to, że nie lubię tej kobiety. Jest bardzo sympatyczna, ale mój palec z każdą chwilą bolał coraz bardziej. -Tak, Melanie. Na 14.00 i nie karz mi czekać, to kryzysowa sytuacja.- Gdy Melanie sprawdziła książkę, w której były wszystkie umówione zapisy, zaprowadziła nas pod drzwi gabinetu. Nie minęła chwila, a już siedziałam na kozetce. -Witaj, jestem Angel Weruxes, a ty pewnie jesteś...- Brunetka sprawdziła coś w komputerze.-...Marinette Dupain-Cheng? -Tak, to ja. -A więc w czym jest problem?- Teraz zwróciła się do mojej jak na szpilkach siedzącej mamuni...czujcie ten sarkazm. -Niedawno zauważyłam, że Marinette ma coś nie tak z serdecznym palcem u prawej ręki. Jest czerwony, zaczął puchnąć...- Tak, ona zauważyła, na peeeewnooo. Gówno prawda, gdybym jej nie powiedziała, to nawet by nie zwróciła uwagi na to. -Mari...mogę tak do ciebie mówić?- Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam.- A więc Mari, mogę zobaczyć twój problem?- Podałam kobiecie rękę, a ona delikatnie zaczęła oglądać spuchniętą część. Mimo, że nie chciała to i tak niemiłosiernie bolało. Po chwili odeszła i zapisała coś w zeszycie, po czym wyciągnęła coś z szafki. -A więc tak...palec z pewnością jest wybity, o ile nie zwichnięty. Założę opatrunek, pomaluje maścią, usztywnię i powinno być okej. Oczywiście wypiszę również zwolnienie z w-f'u. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś oszczędzała palca, jeśli chcesz aby pozostał prosty bez konieczności operacji.- Po kilku minutach wychodziłam z budynku z łapą w bandażu. Po prostu zajebiście. Zero ćwiczeń, gier na kompie, telefonu, a przede wszystkim wrotek. Nie, no...bez przesady, będę mogła korzystać z kompa czy telefonu, ale muszę uważać. Gdy wróciłam walnęłam się na łóżko i włączyłam film, gdy nadeszła 21.23 seans się skończył, a ja wyłączyłam telewizor i uważając na opatrunek przebrałam się w piżamę. Naszykowałam się jeszcze do szkoły, chociaż właściwie idę tam tylko dla Alyi...przecież nic z tym czymś nie napiszę. Że też musiałam tego cwela walnąć z prawego sierpowego. Teraz moja przyjaciółka będzie musiała się męczyć za dwóch. Wstałam rano i szybko się ogarnęłam, po czym wyszłam do szkoły. Po kilku minutach, już byłam w klasie, jak zawsze spóźniona. Weszłam do klasy, ale ponownie zatrzymała mnie Bustier. -Panno Marinette, jaki jest powód dzisiejszego spóźnienia?- Zgromiła mnie zabójczym wzrokiem, ja jednak patrząc na nią z ukosa z obojętną miną odpowiedziałam... -Problemy z przybyciem...- Nauczycielka westchnęła i omiotła pełnym politowania spojrzeniem klasę. -Siadaj i pisz temat... -Nie. -S...słucham?!- Zdenerwowała się...ale i tak mam to w głębokim poważaniu. Jednak obróciłam się całym ciałem w jej stronę i wyciągnęłam prawą rękę w niebiosa, ukazując opatrunek. -Pani uwierzy, że gdybym mogła, to bym pisała...ale TO raczej mnie z tego zwalnia, bo do lewo, lub oburęcznych nie należę.- Już nic nie dodając zajęłam miejsce w ławce, zgarniając zmartwione spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Napisałam jej karteczkę, że wyjaśnię to na przerwie i żeby pisała mi notatki, na co ona niechętnie przystała. W końcu skończyła się ostatnia lekcja, Alya już pobiegła, bo miała coś do załatwienia. Całą sytuację wyjaśniłam jej po pierwszej lekcji, oczywiście nie kłamiąc...no, nie powiedziałam jej o naszej rozmowie w domu, mojej i Adriena. Już miałam chwycić za ramiączko plecaka, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł. Podniosłam swój wzrok, który skrzyżował się z zielonymi tęczówkami. Prychnęłam i wyprostowałam się. -Możesz mi oddać plecak Agreste? -Co ci się stało w rękę...księżniczko?- Zapytał, ignorując moje pytanie. Odstawił mój plecak, a dłonie oparł po bokach ławki, przyciskając mnie do niej, przez co musiałam na niej usiąść. -A co cię to obchodzi? Ale...jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to wszystko twoja wina, Koteczku.- Odparłam z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca u sprawnej ręki, po jego żuchwie. Zdziwiła mnie nieco jego reakcja, on...zamruczał. Nie pozwoliłam jednak by ktoś mnie wytrącił z równowagi i dalej robiłam dobrą minę do złej gry. -Hmmm.."moja" powiadasz. A co się takiego stało? -Spuchnięcie pod okiem niestety musiało coś kosztować, poświęciłam więc mojego palca serdecznego. -I gdzie ty teraz będziesz nosić pierścionek zaręczynowy, który ci dam?- Zaraz...CO?! Co on do cholery pieprzy?! Spokojnie, nie daj się sprowokować. Na moje usta wpłynął zadziorny uśmieszek. Adrienowi na ten widok, pojawił się dziki błysk w oku. Zaczął zmniejszać dystans między naszymi twarzami, po chwili było to już marne 2 cm. Wiedziałam co zamierza zrobić, ale postanowiłam uprzedzić jego działania... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach